


Stormy nights

by SourBerri (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Hidden Relationships, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Bite of '87, The Bite of '87, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SourBerri
Summary: Michael stays with Jeremy in a hospital.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 22





	Stormy nights

_July 17, 1987_

Michael sat next to his partner's corpse while the sound of a heart monitor filled up the quiet room. He squeezed onto Jeremy’s hand while staying deep in thought. “If only I took that shift..” Michael said. He didn’t want lose another one of someone he loved to his fathers dumb animatronics. “Everything will be alright.” He said softly.

Michael continued to ramble on about things they did in the past. How Michael and Jeremy would cause trouble constantly. How they would avoid William and hide their relationship from the old man. How Michael would drive to Jeremy's house just for those two to hang out in his car while cuddling in comfortable silence.

“Once you wake up we’ll quit that godforsaken job and run away hopefully to England.” He said softly and chuckled at his own joke. 

For the rest of the night Michael stayed next to Jeremy not willing to let go of his hand anytime soon. 

The next morning Michael found him waking up still next to Jeremys side.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this at 11pm because I was sad and I missed someone :,)


End file.
